1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile ferroelectric memory device for driving a memory at high speed, and more specifically, to a non-volatile ferroelectric memory device, in which a 1T1C embedded memory cell is operated as a 2T2C embedded memory cell and a sensing voltage of a main bit line is directly applied to a sense amplifier, thereby performing a high-speed sensing operation and improving operating characteristics at a low voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a ferroelectric random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FeRAM’) has a data processing speed as fast as a Dynamic Random Access Memory DRAM and conserves data even after the power is turned off.
The FeRAM having structures similar to the DRAM includes the capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance, so that it utilizes the characteristic of a high residual polarization of the ferroelectric substance in which data is not deleted even after an electric field is eliminated.
The technical contents of the above FeRAM are disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 1998-14400 applied for a patent by the same inventor of the present invention. Therefore, the basic structure and the operation of the FeRAM are not described herein.
As the chip operation voltage of the FeRAM becomes lower, the cell sensing voltage also decreases. As a result, it is difficult to embody the rapid operating operation speed in a FeRAM chip having a 1T1C (1-Transistor 1-Capacitor) structure.
Specifically, when the sensing voltage of cell data is small, it is difficult to sense cell data at high speed due to the reduced voltage margin.